regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Yose Rivera
thumb|left|yoo en USA thumb|left 'Sobre mi:' Hola soy Deina yoselin nada mas que estoy en estados unidos biie atodos ''asi..................................¡TE AMO MORDECAI!! :3'' 'imagenes que se mueven:' thumb|left|400px thumb|left|396px|Me encannto la foto que subio mi amiga Paulinalepiz thumb|left|400px thumb|left|288px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px|Awww que lindo... 'Como conoci a Un Show Más:' Me emocione tato porque como eran creadores de'? flap jack,? '''igual porque'? me gusta por que como son creadores de? '''Un show mas? '''y vi este comercial O.o thumb|left|480px '''OHHHH!!!! 'Mis Programas favoritas:' 1-Un Show Mas 2-Hora De Aventura 3-Mad 4-Level Up 5-Mr Young 6-The Simpsons 7-Futurama 8-Bravest Warriors 9-Gravity Falls 10-A todo Ritmo 11-Ridiculess 12-pecezulelos 'Mi mayor sueño:' '-conocer a mordecai en vida real' '-desaparecer los programas que odio del CN' '-conocer los creadores de mis programas favoritos' '-(JG Quintel ya lo conoci y fue grandioso)' hasta le tome fotos thumb|left|400px 'Programas que odio:' 1-La CQ 2-Ben 10 Oniverse 3-Zumbasico Fantastico 4-Hanna Montanna 5-Grachi 6-mis 15 'Mis dibujos:' IMG000020.jpg|Regular Show IMG000021.jpg|Babys IMG000057.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000034.jpg|mordecai y Cj IMG000055.jpg|Mordo IMG000054.jpg|Mordos IMG000053.jpg|Mordos IMG000056.jpg|Thomas IMG000052.jpg|Rubiocai IMG000050.jpg|hi Mika IMG000048.jpg|Mordecai y Starla IMG000049.jpg|Un Show Mas IMG000024.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000022.jpg|Vs IMG000023.jpg|Margaret IMG000025.jpg|Musculoso IMG000028.jpg|Mordecai IMG000026.jpg|Benson IMG000027.jpg|Papaleta IMG000030.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret IMG000031.jpg|Eileen y Rigby IMG000032.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000033.jpg|Mordecai IMG000035.jpg IMG000036.jpg IMG000039.jpg|Rigby IMG000040.jpg|Cj IMG000041.jpg|Margaret IMG000042.jpg IMG000043.jpg IMG000044.jpg|Papaleta IMG000045.jpg IMG000046.jpg IMG000048.jpg|Mordecai y Starla IMG000047.jpg|Cj IMG000063.jpg|Regular show IMG000062.jpg|Regular Show o.jpg|Musculoso y Mordecai IM.jpg|Regular Show l.jpg|Regular Bros Mo.jpg|Mordecai Y Margarita IMo.jpg|Mordo holaa.jpg|regular Bros IMG000064.jpg|Bart Simpson IMG000065.jpg|Jerry IMG000066.jpg|Homero Simpson IMG000068.jpg|Regular Show IMG000076.jpg|Yoshi IMG000082.jpg|ohhh IMG000080.jpg|princesas de OOO IMG000084.jpg|Fry IMG000086.jpg|Daisy IMG000087.jpg|Bravest warrriors IMG000097.jpg|jake IMG000093.jpg|Mordecai IMG000100.jpg|Caras de Mordecai IMG000101.jpg|Mordecai y Margarita IMG000102.jpg|Eileen IMG000106.jpg|Cj IMG000104.jpg|Mordecai y Rigby IMG000109.jpg|Mordecai and Margaret IMG000107.jpg|Fantasmin IMG000110.jpg|Mordo IMG000113.jpg|Mordecai, Rigby y Benson IMG000114.jpg|Regular show IMG000115.jpg|Musculoso y fantasmin IMG000116.jpg|rigby IMG000117.jpg|Benson IMG000118.jpg|Margaret IMG000119.jpg|Mordecai IMG000120.jpg|Papaleta IMG000121.jpg|Rigby IMG000122.jpg|Eileen IMG000123.jpg|Jhon IMG000124.jpg|Thomas IMG000126.jpg|Buho IMG000129.jpg|high five ghost IMG000130.jpg|Skips IMG000131.jpg|Margaret IMG000132.jpg|Cj IMG000133.jpg|Mordecai IMG000134.jpg|Mordecai (pensando) IMG000139.jpg|Mordo IMG000140.jpg|Mordo IMG000141.jpg|JG Quintel, Rigby y Mordecai IMG000142.jpg|Happy Holidays!! IMG000143.jpg|Mordeca enojado y rigby burlandose 180px-Dibujo_para.png|regalo de una amiga especial "Paulinalepiz" 180px-Mother.jpg|regalo de Gia IMG000147.jpg|Yose Rivera IMG000148.jpg|Mordecai y margaret 'Episodios Favoritos:' primer dia terror en el parque 1 y 2 el poder boletos con cafeina reemplazados cementerio bote basurero si cielo si borrando la memoria acceso denegado muerto a las ocho mal beso acampar puede ser genial los unicornios deben irse 'Mejores amigos:' 1''-'Micaela Lopez (Parece que se fue :'( )' '''2-Paulinalepiz' [http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Thelinksebt 3-Thelinksebt] 4-'Gabriel el humano' 5-Pamhay 6-Angie1315 7-Giathird ' '''8-Arturo3x! ' 9-'Kenitenison ' '10-Superamigosupremo555 ' '11-Superyo456 ' '''Amigos: Rigbone KuroCat Gir MordeJake Emmy 5-'Regular Nhost147 ( lo era hasta que me insulto en el chat )' 'Imagenes:' Tumblr m8pz45zUt81qj6bfuo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9p1hwVUI21qj6bfuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbltdghlb31qejlj8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbyn2z88ph1qejlj8o1 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o2 1280.png Tumblr mbynpqHLfb1qejlj8o1 1280.png S4 e5 Mordecai and Rigby with passes.PNG Babyby.jpg Hhhhhhhhhooooooooo!!!!!!!!!.jpg 'Mis personajes favoritos' '''''Mordecai: lo amo Cj: la amo Rigby: ''lo quiero ''Benson: ''aburrido pero gracioso ''margarita: ''la quiero ''eileen: ''la quiero ''musculoso: ''aburrido pero gracioso ''fantasmin: ''gracioso ''papaleta: ''gracioso ''Thomas: lo amo 'Mis juegos Favoritos:' escape from ninja dojo- Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/escape-from-ninja-dojo/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Winging it -Regular show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/winging-it/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Park strikers-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/park-strikers/index.html thumb|left thumb|left Trash n´dash-Regular Show http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/regularshow/trashndash/index.html thumb|left thumb|left 'Mi Presentacion: ' Chris_on_virtual_toilet.png|Chris io.jpg IMG000087.jpg Sin título.png Ahy un problema.png Listo.png Vamos..-.png Christmas special scene 33.png Christmas special scene 30.png 'Mis Videos Musicales:' left|319px Katy Perry: Wide awake left|319px 'David guetta: titan'ium' thumb|left|320px '''''Kesha: Your love is my drug thumb|left|319px Psy: Gangnam Style 'Dibujos de otras series:' IMG000087.jpg|Bravest Warriors IMG000091.jpg|Chris IMG000095.jpg|Beth Bravest Warriors IMG000094.jpg|Finn IMG000097.jpg|Jake IMG000127.jpg|Princesa del reino de fuego IMG000146.jpg|Bimo IMG000149.jpg|Princesas de OOO Adventure Time IMG000090.jpg|Spy IMG000111.jpg|Spy Mad IMG000137.jpg|Anime IMG000138.jpg|Alien IMG000144.jpg|Mario y Yoshi IMG000145.jpg|Godzilla Animes IMG000136.jpg|Fry Futurama 'Frases Favoritas:' OHHHHH ((Mordecai) ¿Que hora es? -Hora de aventura!! (finn) ¡VIERNESSS!!! (Dulce Princesa) 'Cantantes favoritos:' Jenny Rivera (Fallecio en su avion) T.T Ke$ha PSY David Guetta Kilye Minogue ''' '''Nicki Minaj Jessey y Joy Paulina Rubio Britney Spears 'Que siento por los personajes:' Mordecai. Es cierto, que yo amo a mordecai es muy lindo y eso que era el primero para empezar a dibujarlo y luego de ahi empeze a dibujar a rigby, me gusta mordecai por azulado, cabello de tiburon,alto y lindo <3..... thumb|left|250px Rigby tambien me gusta rigby, es el segundo para empezar a dibujarlo tambien es lindo, no tanto que mordo nadamasme gusta por su comportamiento y personalidad hahahaha..... thumb|left|250px Benson Aburrido,a veces es gracioso es el tercero en poder dibujarlo, se me hizo muy facil dibujarlo aunque no tan facil como mordecai..... thumb|left|293px 'Mis Videos:' Un Show Mas: 'si cielo si thumb|left|397px '''Regular Show: '''Bald Spot thumb|left|398px '''Un Show Mas: '''Cuentos de terror del paque thumb|left|397px 'Imagenes graciosas: A mi me encanto el cabello de rigby haahahahaha... thumb|left|400px hahahaha la cara de finn thumb|left|301px jajajaja mordecai y rigby se ven graciosos... thumb|left|400px 'Camisas de un show mas:' img_9q7qR0.jpg|duuude regtvtoohy-w370.jpg|OOOOH! regular-show-dudes.jpg|REGULAR SHOW tumblr_ls68kqmyil1qdjhv0o1_500.png|The power regtvtgrda-w370.jpg|OHHH regtvtstpy-w370.jpg|My Mom! 'Cuando los empeze a dibujar:' empeze a ver por youtube y vi un video sobre como dibujarlo osea a mordecai... Mordecai: left|475px Rigby: left|475px 'Mis páginas favoritas 'Editar sección *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Margarita *Skips *Papaleta Categoría:Objetos de Thomas (Cabra) Categoría:Mordecai Categoría:Mapaches Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Rigby Categoría:Monstruos/Criaturas Categoría:Objetos que aparecen una vez Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Semi antagonistas